falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sierra Madre vending machine
(holo) }} Sierra Madre vending machines are pre-War devices developed at the Big MT, which dispense and redeem numerous items in exchange for Sierra Madre chips. They can be found throughout the Sierra Madre, and one is found in Elijah's quarters in the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker. Background Created at Big MT at the Y-0 research center, the development of the Sierra Madre vending machines was bankrolled by Frederick Sinclair. Willing to bankrupt himself for these devices, Sinclair also struck a deal with the company's executives to use the Villa as a proving ground for various Big MT experimental technologies.Y-0 research center terminals; Terminal, Dispenser Funding Update: "Got the funding from Sinclair. Near as I can tell, he's willing to not only bankrupt himself for these devices, he's struck a deal with the Big MT executives, letting the Villa become a lab for the supposedly-harmless prototype tech here. I've seen the Big MT execs do this with other isolated towns (Hopeville Meteorological research up north), and the whole process, it's not what I signed up for." The devices he commissioned were intended not just as vending machines, but as emergency dispensers supplying food and resources to ration out in the event of a nuclear holocaust.Y-0 research center terminals; Terminal, Requisition Order: Dispensers: "We finished up the design for the dispensers for the Sierra Madre villa as requested. That big-wig Sinclair went to the Big MT execs; he wanted emergency dispensers for his sheltered Villa in case war broke out and they needed to care for the survivors there. He's done everything he can to isolate the community and tighten security, now he just needs to guarantee a food supply and be able to ration out resources in the event of nuclear holocaust. I hear he even narrowed the streets so cars couldn't come inside town, let alone come up to the Villa." The machines were also capable of outputting special supplies, such as chems and security and maintenance equipment, restricted with dispenser codes issued only to trained professionals and doctors.The Courier: "What other items can you get out of the machines?" Dean Domino: "If it's an emergency, you can get chems for any... uh... condition. Sinclair left that for doctors and trained professionals, not the common folk. Even security and maintenance could get special supplies out of them. Staff had codes on little cards they could use to unlock them." (NVDLC01Dean.txt) Although Sinclair described them as the means for self-sufficiency for the Madre, others felt that they were a means to ensure that any money spent at the casino would line Sinclair's pockets,The Courier: "I've never seen machines like those before." Dean Domino: " " The Courier: "Grifters?" Dean Domino: "Sinclair made sure if you spent money here, it went direction - although that's not how described it." The Courier: "How did he describe it?" Dean Domino: "Called it "self-sufficient." Like he was doing the residents a favor. Right." (NVDLC01Dean.txt) especially with the ban on all other vending machines.''Dead Money'' loading screen hints: "Sinclair forbade any other food or vending machines in the Villa beyond the ones he'd installed there."''The Courier: ''"I don't believe you." Elijah: "You think I wanted to send you here without weapons, healing? No, the Sierra Madre lays you bare, strips and stores all your worldly possessions... It's automated to move things as the builder saw fit, Sinclair - even the guests. It's what divided your team, me, assigned us to "our floors." No contraband, nothing foreign in his paradise - even common Pre-War vending machines were banned from the Villa." (Elijah's dialogue) To his employees, the vending machines felt like a company store: They could barely afford anything with the modest amount of chips they received along with their paycheck.Villa police station terminals; Terminal, Vending Machine Installation: "Oversaw the streetside Vending Machines installation today, all working, mostly because the casino crew was running the show. Finally complained to the Chief about the machines. They feel like a "company store." We only get a few casino chips with the paycheck, so we can barely buy anything. Chief says he's not sure the chips were Sinclair's idea, only if we had any problems with the machines, let him know immediately." The Great War and the isolation of the Madre resulted in the vending machines becoming a technology. They remained in the ruins of the Sierra Madre. Around 2281, they attracted the attention of a rogue elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, Elijah. As potentially unlimited sources of "food, supplies, medical assistance, ammo... even currency," Elijah saw that the Sierra Madre "can kill nations and build them" if its Cloud, holograms and vending machines were applied in the correct manner. While the Cloud wipes the slate clean, collars ensure cooperation, holograms provide defense and the vending machines provide everything else.The Courier: "If you secure that, that's all you want?" Elijah: "No, there is one last thing I want from the Sierra Madre. Its bounty. The machines that fill its streets, its corridors. They provide, provide almost anything. Perhaps in the Pre-War era, they were commonplace, things to dismiss. Now, they are far more valuable. You know it. " The Courier: "I can't argue that." Elijah: "Sources of food, supplies... medical assistance, ammo... make more collars, even print currency. . The Cloud allows me to wipe the slate clean. Collars ensure cooperation. Holograms - defense. The Vending Machines provide... everything else. The Sierra Madre can kill nations and build them, using its technology with the right applications." (Elijah's dialogue) Principle of operation At the heart of the machine is a revolutionary pre-War technology that never achieved much commercial success outside the occasional World Fair or the Sierra Madre: The vending machine is a self-contained matter transformation device. It can recreate any item (limited by the templates stored in its memory; emergency codes could be used to unlock additional templates, for medical supplies and other restricted items)Villa clinic terminal entries#Download Dispenser Code: Med-X''Dead Money'' loading screen hints: "Where the Vending Machine technology came from is unknown. While they take Sierra Madre Chips, they seem to supply a number of non-commercial services."Puesta del Sol terminals; Terminal, Special OrdersThe Courier: "What are the Vending Machines all over town?" Dean Domino: "Those little company stores? Sinclair's toy boxes, put in a casino chip, get a treat, Take any of the casino chips, put 'em into the machine, and you'll get something out - a snack, a cola, something to mend a tear in your shirt. Sometimes you have to know exactly what to ask for, other times, there's codes for... eh, unconventional items. For emergencies." (NVDLC01Dean.txt) by using Sierra Madre chips and the alloy they are made from as a battery and source of raw material for the created goods. It can also take certain items and transform them back into Sierra Madre chips. Selection is made through a holographic interface that displays the item being purchased.The Courier: "What are the Vending Machines in the Villa?" Elijah: " They use the Chips scattered around as batteries... alloys and raw material embedded in the shell. They resemble the vending machines of the Mojave, but they are crafting devices of tremendous versatility. Once an Old World convenience, now... ...now, they are a means of survival. Use the Chips to power them. Select from the holographic display, the device will assemble it.|AUDIO: Floating Hologram Head Projection at Fountain.}}" (Elijah's dialogue) As the chips are not some form of nanotech feedstock, but simple alloys of common and fissionable elementsThe Courier: "You need a battery... a Fission Battery... and Scrap Metal? And you can counterfeit the chips?" Christine Royce: nods, impressed. Then she points at you, then her and makes a circle. (NVDLC01Christine.txt) (which can be easily manufactured out of common junk, see Coin Operator), the machines use nuclear fission/fusion to process this material not only into tools, but edible food and even prescription chems. The machines demonstrate that civilization was on the cusp of unimaginable prosperity when the bombs fell; a truly great height from which to fall. Characteristics Sierra Madre vending machines initially only offer food, cigarettes, doctor's bags and redeem cigarettes for chips. However, scattered throughout the Sierra Madre are holotapes that enable the vending machines to dispense more useful items in quantities only limited by the Courier's supply of chips. Food Misc Weapons Aid Ammunition Chems Locations * Villa - East of Elijah's fountain. * Villa - West of Father Elijah's fountain. * Villa - Southwest of the entrance to Salida del Sol south. * Salida del Sol south: South end of the area. * Residential District - Turn right (or west) upon entering. * Residential District - Go up the staircase in front (or south), climb down the stairs on the other side, and climb another staircase adjacent to it. Walk around the wooden balcony overlooking the cloudy area. The vending machine is left (or east) of the staircase on the other side of the building. * Puesta del Sol north - Turn right (or head north) immediately after entering from Villa. * Puesta del Sol south - Entering from eastern entrance (near ruined store), go southwest and turn north after the arch. Or, entering from western entrance (near the ruined cafe), head south, and turn east after the arch. * Sierra Madre lobby - East of the entrance, on the second floor. * Sierra Madre Casino & Resort - Entering from the double door entrance of the Sierra Madre lobby, walk around the stairs. * The Tampico - North of the inaccessible double doors. * Sierra Madre executive suites - Two at either end of the hall outside Vera's room. * In the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker, in Father Elijah's room. * Sierra Madre vault - To left of the table with the gold bars and pre-War money. Notes * The codes for scotch, vodka and wine do not work on vending machines outside of the casino area. This includes the vending machine in the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker. * For every item returned, the Courier will receive +1 in the "Crafted Items" counter. * The Sierra Madre vending machines will not accept returns of sexy sleepwear, pre-War bonnets and baseball caps or pre-War businesswear, despite these items being commonly found alongside other, returnable articles of clothing. * Although the researchers in Big MT created these machines, they are nowhere to be found in Old World Blues. They are, however, mentioned on a terminal outside of the destroyed Y-0 facility. * According to Dean Domino, the Sierra Madre vending machine technology was not uncommon before the war. * New production codes can be created post-War, as evidenced by weapon mods for the Holorifle being produced by the vending machines. Appearances The Sierra Madre vending machine appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Dead Money. Behind the scenes The Old World Blues add-on includes an unused, unscripted, partially implemented version of the Sierra Madre vending machine, likely meant to be placed around the Y-0 research center. Called the "Holo-Vending Machine," the object uses the same shape as the vending machines which appear in Dead Money. Though both the mesh (shape) and textures are included for the object, the mesh file references textures as though they are in the "nvdlc01" folder used by Dead Money, rather than the "nvdlc03" folder used by Old World Blues, making it appear incorrectly if viewed without the Dead Money add-on loaded. Bugs * The "Return Outfit Item" vending machine code includes an option to return fedoras for chips. The fedora is a "non-playable" article of clothing, meaning it cannot normally be obtained, and furthermore does not appear anywhere within Dead Money. * Returning any pre-War outfit while wearing it will give a permanent Agility bonus. The bonus can be stacked far beyond 10 Agility and though it stops increasing related skills and AP, weapon draw/holster and reload speed will continue to increase. While running some guns may glitch during the holster animation due to the speed of the animation causing the gun to glitch inside the player character, usually leaving the gun sticking out of the Courier's shoulder. The gun will return to normal if drawing and then holstering again while staying still, or if reequiping the weapon. ** Even though the glitch will increase Agility past 10, the base Agility stat will remain the same in the Pip-Boy due to clothes acting as a temporary increase to SPECIAL, not a permanent increase like an implant. ** Equiping and unequiping a copy of each returned outfit will remove the stacked agility bonus respective to each outfits return code; e.g. If you have a +4 Agility boost from returning a parkstroller outfit and pre-War casualwear, if you equip and unequip a copy of the pre-War casualwear it will remove the +2 agility provided by that particular outfit, but leave the +2 provided by the parkstroller outfit. Category:Dead Money world objects Category:Fallout: New Vegas technology de:Verkaufsautomat es:Máquina expendedora del Sierra Madre ru:Торговый автомат «Сьерра-Мадре» uk:Автомат «С'єрра-Мадре»